


The Secret Adventures of Tammy Preston

by AudreyxxHorne



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Here, we follow the enigmatic Agent TP on her adventures in and out of the FBI.





	1. The Beginnings

When Tammy had joined the FBI, she had done so with the most honourable of intentions. Growing up, what she revealed about herself to her peers was notoriously scarce ~~\---~~ all people could say about her was that she was studious, unusually diligent and kind. True, she was all of those things, but nobody could ever see beyond that, a frustration that had followed her well into adulthood. Tammy's heart had been set on joining the FBI ever since childhood when there had been a murder in her neighbourhood. The case had eventually went cold, but it still haunted her every day. It didn't matter that she didn't really know the man who had been killed, what mattered to her was that the killer was still out there and that the man's children no longer had a father. Tammy had always been close with her own father, a British expat who had settled in the USA years before she came along, and the thought of losing him was too much to bear. Both of her parents had supported her decision to join the bureau and although they weren't blessed with money by any means, they did all they could to pay for her to attend the most prestigious academies and schools to actualise her dream. 

The Preston family's hard work paid off when Tammy had been accepted into the bureau on her first attempt. To her parents, it came as no surprise as she had consistently made prestigious academic achievements wherever she went, but Tammy still couldn't help but be awed. Tammy's greatest weakness was that she was as shy and bordering on awkward as she was studious and she feared that although she had the academic smarts, she wouldn't be a good fit for the bureau. Clearly, they had seen something in her that she didn't. 

* * *

 

Tammy's first morning as an official FBI Agent had started off surprisingly calm. Unlike the other fairly meagre jobs she had worked at, Tammy felt a strange sense of confidence coursing through her veins as she entered the office, armed with a shiny new firearm and an even shinier badge. With her newfound barely-there-confidence, she met with the Deputy Director, Gordon Cole who seemed particularly excited. 

"HELLO AGENT PRESTON, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" 

Well,  _that_ had certainly surprised her. 

"Thank you, Mr. Cole, it's good to be here." 

"IF YOU NEED TO PEE, TAMARA, THE LADIES' ROOM IS BY THE STAIRS." 

Wishing to avert the subject from the toilet talk that she hadn't even mentioned, Tammy tried a different approach. "If you wouldn't mind, I prefer Tammy." she informed him. Tammy was a childhood nickname of hers that had somehow just stuck with her. 

"TAMMY, IT IS! NOW, TAMMY, I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO READ THIS," he told her as he passed over a stack of papers: her first case.

Tammy nodded and took the papers, reading over the case. It was a double-whammy, theft and homicide with all the gory details neatly included. "Thank you, I'll see what I can find out," she agreed with a tight-lipped smile. 

 


	2. Case 1.0.

Tammy's findings proved to be gruesome, indeed. Included in the documents were stomach-churning photos, showing decapitation and entrails dripping with crimson blood spilling out of the bloated body of Robert Montgomery, aged fifty-three, with no apparent heirs. Judging by what she could make out of the environment, the victim had money and a lot of it and whoever the perpetrator was had a serious grudge. It had seemed like a fairly simple case, but the Feds had been brought in because Robert, up until the day of his murder, had been communicating with a presumed mistress, Cindy Lawrence, who lived in the neighbouring state. Tammy's money was on her having done the deed, but it was up to her and the partner she would be meeting at any moment now to shed the burden of proof. 

 

As she was almost in danger of getting too lost in her thoughts and theories, Tammy was promptly jolted back to reality when the door opened and in came a lanky agent a good ten years her senior who carried himself almost as awkwardly as she did. "Agent Preston," he greeted her with a smarmy smile, a little  _too_ eager to shake her hand. Bending to her level, his bad breath laboured against her face as he churned out his next sentence, "I'm Agent Raymond and although I'm sure you think you're hot shit, we'll see how you fare with this case.". The sheer arrogance of the guy was astonishing. 

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, thank you." Tammy clipped, quickly getting to her feet. "Do  _you_ have anything worth sharing? Because I certainly do and I'd rather you didn't waste my time if you don't."  _where_ that came from, Tammy didn't know, but regardless of what the outcome was going to be, she certainly felt much better for it... even if her heart was racing more than she thought it ever had. 

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Go ahead," he encouraged as he took a seat, seeming to relax a bit. Tammy remained standing up, stiffly postured. 

"Reading through the case, it struck me as a crime of passion. I think it's a safe bet to assume that she wanted his money, but with the signs of forced entry and the violent nature of the crime, I think it'd be safe to assume that she was acting on impulse. For all we know, she could have threatened him but he refused to hand over either the money or the goods so she took the matter into her own hands and killed him in a fit of rage before taking whatever she could find from the house."

Raymond's face was a blank slate for a few agonising moments before he eventually nodded. "So you really are as smart as Cole said. All of that would make sense, especially considering that she isn't in a good financial situation and coupled with her recent purchases of knives. I'm sure you've noticed that the severing of his head wasn't clean, forensics think that multiple knives were used." 

Tammy quickly nodded. "Yes, I did notice that, she clearly didn't think this through." she remarked with a soft amused snort. "I think we have all the information we need to interrogate. I assume that the local authorities are fully prepared for our visit?" 

"But, of course. I hope you don't get travel sickness, Preston, Maryland is no beginner's journey. We'll leave tomorrow." 

Choosing not to tell him the truth, Tammy just smiled, proud that the investigation was going somewhere at least. Though she was surprised that she had been assigned something beyond paperwork so quickly, she was grateful for the opportunity to prove herself.

* * *

The drive to the airport was just about okay and while Raymond busied himself at the airport restroom, Tammy discreetly popped a Dramamine. Flying always made her nervous, but it wasn't as bad as long-distance driving because at least she could sleep for most of the journey.   

 

While waiting for their flight, the two agents idly chatted and Tammy decided that she didn't mind him as much as she had previously thought, but she did wish that he would stop using any excuse to brush his hand against hers. If he tried that on the plane, she would try and summon some of that confidence she had managed to discover earlier, she thought.

 On the plane, Tammy was thankful for the fact that she didn't feel sick, but not so thankful that she was sandwiched between Raymond and a man who didn't even have the courtesy to have taken a shower before boarding. Tammy had always heard that being an FBI agent was nothing like the movies but this... _this_ was something else. Sticking her earplugs in, she tried to make herself comfortable and close her eyes, hoping to dream of a vacation someplace warm. 


End file.
